hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorgi Magumbo
Background Jorgi Magumbo won several kickboxing tournaments around the world before his arrival in HCL. Right before his HCL debut, Magumbo fought in the prestigious K1 tournament in Japan, where he went to the semi-finals. The South African is a major threat in the HCL Heavyweight Division. At HCL 18, Jorgi won the Heavyweight Championship from Leo Serengetti by Unanimous decision in an unbelievable contest that went all 5 rounds. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 8-6 | Willie Cables | TKO (Punches) | HCL 53 | June 26, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:57 | Hanford, California | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 8-5 | Alexander Thorax | TKO (Punches) | HCL 48 | January 28, 2016 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:17 | Lakehurst, New Jersey | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 8-4 | Artemis Kroop | TKO (Punches) | HCL 44 | September 13, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:50 | Hanford, California | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 8-3 | Lamar O'Neal | KO (Left hook) | HCL 38 | February 8, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 2:50 | Lakehurst, New Jersey | For the HCL Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 8-2 | Lamar O'Neal | KO (Clinch knee) | HCL 34 | September 28, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:43 | Denver, Colorado | For the HCL Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-1 | Enzo Antonioni | TKO (Punches) | HCL 30 | May 25, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:35 | Tupelo, Mississippi | For the HCL Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-1 | Salvador Topanopoulos | TKO (Punches) | HCL 26 | December 8, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:36 | Aguas Buenas, Puerto Rico | For the HCL Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-1 | Leo Serengeti | TKO (Punches) | HCL 22 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 4 |align=center| 1:05 | Morin Heights, Quebec | For the HCL Heavyweight Championship, Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-1 | Leo Serengeti | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 18 | March 10, 2013 |align=center| 5 |align=center| 5:00 | Los Angeles, California | For the HCL Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-1 | Aaron Blue | TKO (Punches) | HCL 14 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:33 | Stateline, Nevada | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-1 | Leo Serengeti | Submission (Armbar) | HCL 8 | September 2, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:19 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Final for the HCL Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-0 | Curtis Prancer | KO (Left teep to face) | HCL 7 | August 18, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:25 | Tucson, Arizona | HW Semifinal, KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Jon-Joe Winchester | TKO (Punches) | HCL 5 | July 29, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:06 | Kenosha, Wisconsin | HW Quarterfinal, Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Xavier Zima | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 2 | June 10, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----